Black Gold
by unicorn guts
Summary: Dib somehow found himself caught in the middle of two aliens. ZimxDib; TakxDib.
1. top of the world, bottom of the ocean

Part 1 of 3.

* * *

"It would be in your best interest to stay away from him." Tak says airily, she takes a minute to examine her nails before looking back up.

Zim stares at her, feigning innocence.

The kids on the playground playing, laughing and screaming sound faint even if they are near by. Zim makes a face at Tak before kicking the dirt at his feet randomly, not at all interested in what Tak had to say.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Tak hisses, her hair sways a little in the wind and she can hear Zim scoff, she growls. "I've seen the way you look at him." She dragged out matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Zim asked, blinking at her, face expressionless - he wants Tak to go away and leave him alone.

Tak's grin is slow, her hand gestures towards something and Zim's eyes follow it's direction. He scans the playground absently, trying to find what Tak means, until he spots Dib. Who is (not surprisingly) alone, using a stick to trace circles in the dirt, Gaz couldn't be bothered to keep him company today.

Zim's eyes shoot back to Tak and narrow.

"And why should I do that?" Zim asks, obviously unfazed by Tak's threat, which irritates her - Zim is too arrogantly relaxed, he should be aware that she could _crush_ him, very easily. She stays still under his gaze, the slightest smirk crossing her features.

"I decided I want him," She says, as if this made Dib hers automatically, Zim is disgusted by this - as if the Dib-thing was dumb enough to like Tak, laughable. "Sooo."

"He's mine, I saw him first." Zim says with a predatory grin.

This statement makes Tak want to rip apart Zim's insides.

Tak chooses to walk up to Zim now, standing directly in front of his face, trying to install some sort of fear - but Zim doesn't scare easy. Zim looks her squarely in the eye, waiting, breathing steadily, fluttering Tak's hair a few inches from her face. Tak grunts before turning away from him, walking towards the swing set and as soon as she does this Zim laughs.

"We'll see about that." She hisses under her breath, stomping the ground as she walks away childishly.

Dib sits on the ground, humming the tune to Mysterious Mysteries as he draws another UFO but this time with his finger, not at all aware that he somehow found himself caught in the middle of two aliens.


	2. your hollow heart

Part 2/3

Dib is not sure what is happening, but he has a feeling that it's not good. Zim is staring again, kind of like he wants to take a bite out of Dib and Tak keeps looking over, giving these fleeting looks that he can't translate.

Maybe they're teaming up so they can kill him.

Dib shudders, unconsciously running a hand through his hair nervously, Tak giggles behind her hand when his spike bends and springs back up. This makes Dib blush.

"Stupid." Zim says, slightly muffled by the pencil between his teeth.

Dib's elbow accidentally nudges his piece of paper off his desk and it slides underneath Tak's, the other alien inhales sharply, watching Tak carefully. Zim decides that if Tak makes one wrong move, he'll kill her, right here - but then again, it would be more fun to beat her at this little challenge and watch her suffer.

The second choice does sound a lot more amusing.

Tak uses her foot to push the paper to the side of her desk, she bends over and picks it up, handing it back to Dib. The human lets his gaze linger on her for a minute, in which she smiles, twirling a strand of her purple hair between her fingers. Dib blushes and mumbles a "Thank you" before turning around to face the chalk board again.

Tak's eyes slide over towards Zim, her smile widens as she arches an eyebrow, Zim has bitten through his pencil and is now growling like a rabid dog.

Zim feels like his brain might implode from complete rage, Dib is _his_ and always has been, Tak has no chance - she should just give up now. The Dib-worm is simply humoring her. ..Right?

Zim laughs softly.

He has no need to doubt himself, he thinks, he is obviously superior to her - he _will_ win, he _is_ the almighty Zim after all.

.~.

Dib is not sure how to react when Zim shoves him into the bathroom.

Dib gasps as he is slammed against a bathroom stall, Zim's fingers grasping him by his shirt while his other hand pins Dib's shoulder down. Dib shakes his momentary dizziness and glares at him.

"What do you want, space boy?"

Zim grins at his pet name.

"I just needed to talk to you." He says cheerily.

Dib blinks, the expression Zim is wearing is not of someone who intends to talk. His hands wrap around Zim's wrist and attempt to get him off, Zim does not budge.

"Talk about what?" Dib asks, in an extreme amount of discomfort that's evident in his voice.

Zim's tongue flickers in between his teeth before it slithers against Dib's neck.

Dib's eyes widen, the sensation sends a thrill down his spine.

"W-What are you doing?" Dib squeaks, turning a color that's roughly a few shades lighter then Zim's real eyes. Was Zim going to feel him up? In the _bathroom?_ He's not sure if that feeling churning in his stomach is excitement or disgust.

"Claiming my territory."

Zim's teeth graze against Dib's neck before he begins to suck on the skin lightly, causing the human to moan unintentionally, Zim smiles against his skin.

"Z-Zim! Wait! I-" Dib cries out and Zim snickers.

"No more talking." Zim says, his voice a single, long, raspy exhalation.

.~.

"I _hate _you!" Dib shrieks.

Dib walks out of the bathroom in a huff, the door slamming shut behind him, his face still a bright red. Hand covering up the big, purple bruise on his neck.

Zim runs his tongue over his teeth, the inside of his mouth is a dark red, he smirks.

"He liked it."

.~.

Tak blinks, tilting her head with a confused look on her face.

"What happened there?" She asks, her voice sweet and concerned. Dib makes an embarrassed sound, before his hand quickly reaches to cover up the bruise - he had forgotten about the dark purple, boarding on black imprint of teeth that Zim oh-so graciously left on his neck.

From across the cafeteria, Tak swears she could hear Zim laughing.

"Uh, n-nothing." Dib sputters, his eyes falling back on his tray.

Tak smirks. So, Zim had his turn, but now it was hers.

_This isn't over yet._


End file.
